


For Better, for Worse. For Real or Pretend

by BlackInkOnly



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkOnly/pseuds/BlackInkOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was a request from a friend, based off her version of a prompt found on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Noel and Hope find themselves in an interesting predicament on a date and Noel panics and tries to pull off a proposal to fix their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better, for Worse. For Real or Pretend

The crunch from the fried fingerling potatoes was the best part of Noels plate. He couldn’t help but sigh with a small smile as he chewed the delicately seasoned vegetable on his mouth. It wasn’t a taste he was at all accustomed too, but he could definitely get used to it in a hurry. 

“You know what, I hate to say it, but you were right,” he mused with a mouth half full. 

A small laugh was heard across the table just before Hope finished off his glass of wine. “I know the fancy names can be intimidating, but a lot of these dishes really are delicious, and filling." 

They both looked over at the next table where a gentleman was enjoying what, between the two of them, they could best describe from the looks of it, as a corn bread tower about the size of a cupcake, glazed with a red sauce and garnished with a very tiny tree branch. The meager meal didn’t stop the guy from raving as he took his tiny bites. There was no envy from either of them that was for sure. 

No words needed to be spoken as their eyes met and they laughed quietly together. Glad to have had what he did, Noel impaled the last roasted potato with is fork and guided it around his plate, letting it soak up the juices from his slice of lamb. It was the last bite, and he wanted as much out of it as he could. 

He was so busy saturating his last remaining carb, he didn’t notice Hope shifting side to side in his chair, checking his pockets. After patting the back pockets, he checked his sides, then started to gently pat his breast pocket, stopping to rest his hand on his chest as he slowly started to panic. 

Noel was still chewing the last little bit when he realized his date wasn’t happy. He leaned a little closer over the table, "You OK?" 

After a small, calming breath, Hope’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "I don’t have my wallet. I-I must have left it by the computer after I paid for my online order at the office.” Feeling even more anxious, he started the process of checking his pockets all over, hoping that maybe, just maybe he had it all along and they could already start laughing about it. No luck. 

Noel shrugged confidently, “That’s it? I’ll just pay." 

"No, this was my idea. I wanted to bring you here, the last I want is for you to have to pay for all this! I never do this, how could I leave without it?" 

In a compassionate voice, Noel attempted to put his boyfriend at ease, "I don’t mind. In fact, it would be my pleasure. Maybe you can,” his voice grew softer and his words were suddenly coming out further apart, “just… buy… ice cream..” The last word was almost a whisper, as Noel had become preoccupied with checking his own pockets, once again, for a wallet. 

His nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, and his eyes grew wide, “Hope I don’t have my wallet either,” he informed in a harsh whisper. 

Afraid that someone overheard Hope leaned in a little closer, “Please tell me you’re joking. I don’t think this is funny." 

In a gesture rooting from sheer panic, Noel grabbed furiously at his pockets, tugging his pants outward, "It’s not here,” he whispered, emphasizing his last few words, “I  _don’t have it_." 

An icy liquid suddenly filled Hopes stomach, it was embarrassment. "How can we both not have our wallets?" 

"I forget stuff all the time, who knew it’d be the day you forgot yours too." 

Hope leaned in closer, trying to keep his voice a whisper, but his nervousness was fighting back, "OK, wait just… Let’s just talk to the waiter-" 

"And what? Tell him the two grown ass men at this table can’t keep track of their wallets?" 

"Noel,” Hope said, slightly above a whisper. After glancing around, hoping no one had caught wind of the show going on at their table, he scooted his chair a little closer to the hunter, “Don’t panic. We’ll figure this out." 

As the waiter came into view, for whatever reason, Noel remembered a few weeks back at the cake shoppe, when a scrawny looking guy proposed to his beloved over a slice of tiramisu. Afterwards, the other tables were in a clamor over who’d get to the register first to pay for the couples cake. 

His mind was racing, talking against the application of that situation to this one. _‘That’s not the same thing. I doubt that would work. Do people do that in nice places like this? Maybe it’s a bad idea._ ’ But it was too late, Noel was in full panic mode and a half-assed idea was forming in his head as he subconsciously slid a slightly decorative ring, from a pawn shop down the street, off his finger. The waiter was making his way over with the infamous little black folder, containing their check. When he was only one table away, instinct took over and Noel shot up from his seat, accidentally sending his metal chair backwards, creating a loud crash that rendered the whole restaurant silent. 

All eyes were on them. Hopes’ face was burning so hot, he knew it was red enough for all to see and had he not been gripping the sides of his chair in absolute fear, he probably would have made a run for it. He could already feel the sweat on his forehead. 

Now, it was too late, Noel was either going to flip the table and run, Hope over his shoulder, out the door, or he was going to pull off a proposal. 

Noel looked almost comical as he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee. The gasps were immediate, especially Hopes. 

"What are you doing,” Hope said in a desperate whisper. 

“Just work with me, here,” the answered as he slowly raised up the cheap ring. Hope recognized it immediately. It was a ridiculous, gaudy trinket silver in color (not in actual metal) with a water wave-type pattern etched into it. 

“Don’t do this Noel,” he pleaded quietly. 

“I kind of have to, now,” he whispered back, holding up his ring a little higher. 

He drew a long, ragged breath, “Hope,” he proclaimed to the restaurant. “You know I love you." 

Hope placed a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes in utter disbelief, when he opened them a second later, Noel was still there, still fake proposing. 

"And I, can’t get enough of you. Your face… next to me at night." 

The Director closed his eyes again, praying that something, anything would interrupt this train wreck happening. 

Noel cleared his throat nervously, "I’m not as good at this as I thought,” he openly admitted. 

Right on cue, half the restaurant 'aww’-ed. 

Seeing the absolute mortified pain etched on Hope’s face, Noel made a last ditch effort to hurry this up by enlisting Hopes help. 

In a desperate whisper, Noel begged for assistance, “Just hurry up and say yes, because this isn’t turning out at all like I planned." 

Hope sent one more small prayer, asking that any gods watching forgive the atrocity he was going to take part of. Once that was out of the way, with the restaurant on edge, fearing they were about to witness a botched proposal, he nodded, adding with a weak voice, "Yes, Noel." 

The applause erupted without fail. You could see the relief on the patrons faces as they saw the situation end happily. Noel himself felt so much relief that he got slightly dizzy when he pushed the ring onto Hope’s finger. Slowly he picked up the chair and sat back down feeling a strange sensation, as if during the proposal he had been transported to another world and was suddenly plopped back into this one: reality. It hit hard. 

It was a few minutes before the waiter came back, smile on his face as he set down the padded black folder, "Congratulations,” he beamed. 

The couple looked at each other helplessly. This was it, the results of their horrific public show. It was Noel that had the courage to open it. Inside was a hand written note,  _'On the house, Congratulations!_ ’

Quickly, he closed the folder, grabbed Hopes hand and together they walked out, hearing the occasional well wisher as they made their escape. 

Outside, they walked hand in hand as the sun set. No one said anything until they were back at Hope’s house. It was then that the Director took off the ring and handed it back to Noel. 

With a jaunty smile, Noel took his ring back, “I can’t believe that worked,” he said in a jovial tone. 

“I can’t believe you did that." 

Noel wrapped his arms around him, trying to be reassuring, "Hey, it’s alright. It’s over now and they were all strangers anyway,” he explained as he pulled away. “They’ll forget about this in a few days. It all worked out." 

Gently, he placed a hand on Hope’s pale cheek, "Next time, we’ll make sure we have money and we’ll never have to do this again, OK?" 

Hope nodded, "OK,” he sighed. 

A quick kiss and an exchange of I love you’s later, the hunter left, waving goodbye as he walked down the steps and turned onto the sidewalk to head home. 

That night, and for many nights to follow, Hope would lie awake in bed; even after anonymously sending the money to the restaurant by mail to make up for their meal. The scene played through on a loop in his mind, making him blush. He couldn’t shake it. Not because he was embarrassed. He didn’t feel regret or guilt over it, but because for the first time Hope realized just how much he loved Noel and how he waned to truly propose to him. Just the thought made his heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. 

Something was missing, from Hope’s heart, his home and his life. It was Noel. He wanted nothing more than to marry and absorb Noel into every part of his life, everyday, forever. 

* * *

It was about three months later when Noel found himself once again at the restaurant, during lunch this time, sitting across from Hope, having the same slice of lamb with potatoes as last time. Making the occasional joke about how 'special’ this place was to them.

Hope had been distracted throughout the entire meal. After asking several times if he was alright, Noel decided to just tread carefully. Small talk was a chore so they mostly ate in silence. Soon, Noel was polishing his plate, wiping his mouth with a napkin. From where he sat, he could see Hopes fork shaking in his hand. 

As he was about to reach across and firmly ask what was going on, Hope stood up. It was a slow but deliberate movement, graceful as he always was. As he walked around the table Noel felt himself getting nervous. If only he’d known just how nervous Hope was. He had resolved to do it again, but right this time. It felt right, doing it here. If this restaurant was going to see the proposal of Hope Estheim and Noel Kreiss, they were going to see it for real.

He gently lowered himself on not one, but both knees, looking up at Noel, the love of his life, with one hand in his pocket: only to see Noel laughing quietly into his hand. 

The hunter leaned over, whispering playfully, “What are you doing?” He snickered, “We can’t do this again-not here." 

Hope blinked. He wasn’t sure what was so funny. He could feel his poor heart working hard to pump blood. Why was Noel laughing, why now? 

Then, it dawned on him. It felt like the weight of a hundred rocks, Noel thought he was pulling a scam. The same scam as before. Same restaurant, right after the meal, but this time the roles were switched. 

His jaw dropped. The whole restaurant was watching and Noel had no idea what was really going on. All he could do was shake his head slightly, "No, Noel I-” his words caught in his throat. His arm pulled out of his pocket instinctively, showing off the box that had been resting inside.

Noel, deciding to play along, was making a show, acting surprised and looking around to make eye contact with the others who were watching. It wasn’t until he turned back to Hope and saw the tiny little box in his hand. As Hope opened it, the afternoon sunlight reflected off a genuine engagement ring. It was silver, with a small blue diagonal stripe that encompassed three flawless diamonds.

It was in that moment it was as if time stopped, for him, for Hope, for the world. 

“Hope,” he gasped. “You’re really-" 

"Yes, I am,” he growled softly, maintaining his toothy smile and gritted teeth. It was hard not to want to chuck Noel out the window for making an absolute mockery of his carefully planned proposal. His speech of undying devotion was lost to him now and he felt like a fool for being on his knees to get laughed at by the one person this was intended for. 

It was hard for Noel to breathe. Hope was proposing, he wanted to marry him and he thought it was a joke. It served only to make him even less prepared for the actual situation. His words seemed to crash all together in his throat, making it impossible for more than a few to come out at a time. “You’re really…" 

"That’s right,” Hope muttered. 

His anger quickly faded as he saw for the first time, the honesty in Noels face. Tears were slowly building in his eyes. The realization was written in his expression. The hunter stumbled over his words, feeling the weight of Hope’s love and the promise of their future. “I… I don’t know what to say,” he whispered, the tears spilling over onto his cheeks. 

Hope smiled, beginning to laugh a little himself at the absurd situation. It was the result of a terrible series of boneheaded decisions by the both of them. As his eyes took in Noel in all his naive glory, he realized that it was always going to play out this way. If Noel were any different, he probably wouldn’t have fallen so deeply in love with him.

“Just hurry up and say yes,” he whispered lovingly, “because this isn’t turning out at all like I planned."  


End file.
